


Kétbalkéz

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Explicit Language, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yutaka nem értette, miért olyan fontos, hogy melyik kézzel ír valaki. Igen, olykor kényelmetlen volt, főleg angolon és matekon, ahol nem fentről lefelé, hanem balról jobbra kellett írni, ezért olykor elmaszatolta a betűit - de hát ezen kívül semmi, de semmi problémát nem okozott neki az, hogy nem jobbkezes. Mégis úgy tekintettek rá, mintha defektes lenne, és ő is kezdte magát így érezni."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kétbalkéz

A balkezesek buták. A balkezesek nem fejlődnek úgy, mint jobbkezes társaik.

A balkezesek tehetségtelenek. A balkezeseknek nincs realitásérzetük.

A balkezesek kétbalkezesek.

Ezek voltak azok a tételek, melyek, mint valami rossz mantra, a fejébe ivódtak. Pedig Yutaka egyáltalán nem volt tehetségtelenebb vagy butább bárki más, vele egykorú fiúnál, csakhogy egész életében annyiszor hallotta ezeket a becsmérlő szavakat, hogy ő maga is elhitte őket.

Yutaka nem értette, miért olyan fontos, hogy melyik kézzel ír valaki. Igen, olykor kényelmetlen volt, főleg angolon és matekon, ahol nem fentről lefelé, hanem balról jobbra kellett írni, ezért olykor elmaszatolta a betűit - de hát ezen kívül semmi, de semmi problémát nem okozott neki az, hogy nem jobbkezes. Mégis úgy tekintettek rá, mintha defektes lenne, és ő is kezdte magát így érezni.

Nem tanult, nem látta értelmét, hiszen minek, ő úgyis hülye. Nem készítette el a rajz- és technikaórán kapott feladatokat, felesleges lett volna, hiszen ő úgyis tehetségtelen. Így hát a jegyei rosszak voltak, és a tanárok is egyre gyakrabban és gyakrabban ismételgették a fájó szavakat.

Megpróbálta lekötözni a kezét. Megpróbált jobb kézzel írni, jobb kézzel dobni a labdát a tesiórán, jobbal csinálni mindent, de hiába. A dolgok folyton csak kiestek a kezéből, összetörte a menzán a csészét, az étel folyton leesett az evőpálcikájáról, az erőtlenül eldobott labdái az orra előtt estek a földre, az írásjelek a füzetében girbegurbák, olvashatatlanok lettek. Otthon az anyja leszidta a rossz jegyek és a folytonos beírások miatt, az iskolában meg a tanárok ordibáltak folyton vele.

Tizenhat évesen már egyenesen Kétbalkéznek csúfolták őt, hiszen folyton csak bénázott. Addigra ugyan letett arról, hogy a jobb kezével próbáljon csinálni mindent, ám valamiért már a ballal is bénázott. Minden kiesett a kezéből a krétától kezdve a tálcákon át a felé dobott labdákig, de ha ez még nem lett volna elég, a saját lábában is folyton orra bukott, a szénsavas üdítő rendszeresen az orrán jött ki, és még a saját nyálától is fuldokolni kezdett olykor-olykor. Valóban kétbalkezes lett.

Az osztálytársai folyton csak csúfolták, sőt, egyre durvábban szívatták őt. Volt, hogy a vécéből kellett kihalásznia a könyveit, vagy valaki pornómagazint csempészett a padjába, amit dolgozatírás közben a tanár vett észre, és ő mehetett is az igazgatóiba, de a legrosszabbak a verések voltak. Mert igen, rendszeresen ellátták a baját az osztálytársai és a felsőbb évfolyamokba járó fiúk is, ő pedig, a béna kis senki, nem is védekezett, Túl kétbalkezes volt, hogy visszaüssön, ő legalábbis így hitte magáról.

Aztán egy napon megjelent ő.

Suzuki Akira a tanév közepén került az iskolájukba, messziről költöztek ide az anyjával, aki a városban kapott munkát. Menő srác volt, aki motoros dzsekit hordott az utcán az egyenruhája fölött, a haját szőkére festette, és felzselézte, a csuklóján szegecses bőrkarkötők és görög keresztekből álló ezüstláncok díszítették, iskolatáskájára pedig halálfejes kendőt kötött. Ha ez még nem lett volna elég, az orrát is eltakarta egy kendővel, és mint az később kiderült, egy fekete motorkerékpárral járt iskolába.

Aznap az első órájuk matematika volt, de senki sem figyelt, mindenki az új sráccal volt elfoglalva, aki az óra elején csupán annyit árult el magáról, hogy vidékről költözött Tokióba, a barátai Reitának hívják, és szereti a Sex Pistols-t.

Mindenki körülötte sündörgött. Yutaka kissé irigykedve figyelte, hogyan zsongják körül a lányok a szünetben, és milyen könnyen köt máris barátságokat a fiúkkal. Ő meg csak ült ott egyedül, az osztályterem sarkában, és hallgatta, ahogy a srácok programot szerveznek a hétvégére, ahová természetesen Akirát is rögtön meghívták.

Szörnyen magányosnak érezte magát. Ő is szeretett volna olyan lenni, mint Akira.

Akkor még nem is tudta, hogy mennyire sok a hasonlóság köztük.

Yutaka hétvégenként szeretett a közeli kis hangszerboltban nézelődni. Minden vágya volt egy dobfelszerelés, de a zsebpénzéből nem futotta rá, az anyja meg a rossz iskolai teljesítményére hivatkozva nem volt hajlandó venni neki egyet, így csupán hébe-hóba egy-egy pár dobverőt vásárolt magának. Ennek ellenére szerette az üzletben múlatni az időt, mert ott soha nem kiabált vele senki. Csak hallgatta a háttérben szóló amerikai rockzenét, és gyönyörködött a hangszerekben. Éppen egy gitárt nézegetett, amikor valaki ráköszönt.

\- Szia! - Akira volt. Most nem az iskolai egyenruhája volt rajta, hanem egy szakadt farmer és egy együtteses póló, meg persze a motoros dzseki. - Yutaka-kun, igaz?

\- Izé, igen, szia - motyogta a fiú. Csodálkozva meredt a másikra, aki barátságosan mosolygott rá. Az osztálytársai soha nem voltak kedvesek hozzá, és most ez az új srác, a menő kölyök, aki mindenkinek a haverja volt, mégis barátságosan megszólítja?

\- Mi járatban erre? - kérdezte Akira, mire Yutaka vállat vont.

\- Csak nézelődök - mondta.

\- Gitározol?

\- Nem - rázta meg a fejét.

\- Bocs, csak abból gondoltam, hogy a gitárokat nézegeted. - Akira szélesen mosolygott, és átnyúlva Yutaka válla felett, óvatosan leemelt a polcról egy doboz pengetőt.

\- És te? - kérdezte a kétbalkezes fiú, hogy ne álljon ott kukán.

\- Basszusgitár - villantotta meg összes fogát a szőke. - Odahaza Kanagavában volt egy együttesem.

Yutaka sóhajtott egyet. Hát persze, gondolhatta volna, hogy Suzuki Akira még annál is menőbb srác, mint amilyennek első ránézésre tűnik.

\- Én is mindig szerettem volna együttesben játszani - csúszott ki a fiú száján.

\- Nos, akkor itt az ideje elkezdened! - mondta Akira. - A legjobb barátom is most költözött Tokióba, ő gitározik, de ketten kevesek vagyunk egy bandához. Ha van kedved, beszállhatsz.

\- Kösz, de életemben nem zenéltem, és különben sincs saját hangszerem - mondta kicsit szomorkásan Yutaka. Csak most vette észre, hogy milyen könnyű ezzel a sráccal elbeszélgetni.

\- Miért, min játszol? Vagy min szeretnél?

\- Dobon.

\- Akkor mázlid van - nevetett Akira. - Ugyanis Ussannak, a legjobb barátomnak, van egy felesleges dobfelszerelése. Kábé egy napig dobos akart lenni, és a szülei vastagok, simán vettek neki egy menő kis szerkót… amit persze utána sohasem használt. Azon gyakorolhatsz.

\- Öhm, izé… De... én még csak most kezdenék tanulni rajta. Mi van, ha béna vagyok? - tárta szét karjait Kai, mire Akira legyintett.

\- Ugyan már, én sem vagyok olyan nagy szám, és gyakorlat teszi a mestert.

Így hát Yutaka csatlakozott Akira bandájához, amit egyelőre hárman alkottak. A gitáros, Takashima Kouyou - akit Akira valamiért mindenféle fura becenéven szólított, többek között Ussannak, Rurunak vagy Shimának -, egy kissé elvarázsolt, de kedves fickó volt, aki még örült is, hogy Yutakának hála nem fog parlagon heverni a drága dobfelszerelése. A próbák viccesek voltak, a fiú végre barátokra lelt és sokat nevetett, egyre inkább kezdett feloldódni, és már az iskolában sem szerencsétlenkedett annyit. Persze ez nem vetett véget iskolatársai rosszindulatú beszólásainak és a folyamatos bántalmazásnak, mégis, Yutaka végre boldognak érezte magát, amióta az eszét tudta, először.

Imádott Akirával lenni. Minden szabad percét a fiúval töltötte, olykor nála is aludt. Együtt szenvedtek a matekházival, aztán motorzoni mentek, és az első cigarettáját is a szőke adta a kezébe, az egyik szünetben, az iskola háta mögött. Yutaka már megszokta, hogy Akira dohányzik, ezért olykor a tanárok elől bujkálva töltötték a szüneteket, hogy a fiú elszívhasson egy-egy szállat.

\- Megkóstolod? - kérdezte egyszer Akira, és felé nyújtotta a koporsószeget. - Mentolos.

Yutaka egy ideig nézte a füstölgő cigarettát, végül vállat vont, és elvette Akirától. Először nem sikerült letüdőznie, csak amikor barátja elmagyarázta neki, hogy csinálja. A füstszűrő cseresznyeízűnek tűnt számára. Csak később, amikor már a nyelvtanórán ült, jött rá, hogy Akirának volt cseresznye íze.

A gondolatra valamiért elpirult.

Akira becenevet adott neki is. Kainak kezdte szólítani. Yutaka nem tudta, miért, egyáltalán, hogy honnan jött a becenév, de tetszett neki. Kemény, erős név volt, jól hangzott.

Időközben észrevette magán, hogy másként kezd Akirára nézni. Már ő sem a nevén szólította a fiút, hanem Reitának hívta, sőt, Rei-channak becézte, és a próbák alatt, amikor a szőke fiú előtte állva pengette basszusgitárját, tudat alatt csak úgy itta magába izmos hátának és formás fenekének látványát.

Az, hogy többet érez Akira iránt egyszerű barátságnál, csak akkor tudatosult benne, amikor egy reggel merevedéssel a pizsamájában ébredt, és miközben a zuhany alatt könnyített magán, a szőke fiú arca villant fel előtte… s azután mindig, valahányszor csak magához nyúlt. A fantáziája határtalan volt, gondolatban olyan dolgokat művelt Akirával, ami még egy pornófilm rendezőjének is meredek ötletnek tűnne, de soha senkinek nem szólt erről, legfőképpen a szőke fiúnak nem. Nem volt akkora hülye.

Valahogy mégis rájöttek. Az egyik srác az osztályból azzal fogadta egy reggel, amikor belépett az iskola kapuján, hogy kerek perec feltette neki a kérdést:

\- Na, ma is arról álmodtál, hogy leszopod Suzuki farkát?

Yutaka nem elég, hogy fülig pirult - az esetnek Akira is tanúja volt, hiszen ott állt a kapu mellett és egy lánnyal beszélgetett. Kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézett barátjára, majd a másik srácra, de nem szólt semmit.

\- Látod, Akira, ezért mondtam, hogy jobb lenne, ha nem állnál szóba ezzel a kétbalkezes kis köcsöggel - mondta a fiú a szőkének, aki továbbra sem szólalt meg.

Az udvaron mindenki őket figyelte: a megsemmisülten ácsorgó, pirult Yutakát, Akirát, akinek az arcáról semmit sem lehetett leolvasni, és a kajánul vigyorgó fiút.

A jelenetnek az első óra kezdetét jelző csengő vetett véget. Yutaka olyan gyorsan iszkolt be a tanterembe, hogy azzal az olimpiai aranyra pályázhatott volna, és egész órán kerülte Akira tekintetét, aki szerencsére két sorral előrébb ült, mint ő. Az óra kínzó lassan telt. Kai alig várta, hogy felhangozzon a csengő, és végre eltűnhessen - úgy tervezte, inkább lógni fog a többi óráról, mert az egész osztály azzal töltötte a matekórát, hogy róla sugdolóztak, és kaján pillantásokat vetettek rá. Ezt még el bírta volna viselni, már megszokta, azonban azt, hogy ennyire leégették Akira előtt, már nem. Úgy érezte, most elveszítette a másik fiú barátságát, pedig az a világot jelentette neki.

Nem hallotta, hogy a szőke fiú az óra közepén suttogva megkérdezte padtársát:

\- Tulajdonképpen miért utálja mindenki Yutakát?

\- Hát nem tudod? - kérdezett az vissza csodálkozva. - Az a hülyegyerek balkezes.

Akira erre felvonta a szemöldökét, és nem szólt semmit, míg a tanár a táblához nem szólította őt.

\- Suzuki-kun, kérlek, oldd meg a négyes számú feladatot! - mondta az oktató, mire Akira a kezébe vette a krétát, és elkezdte felmásolni a táblára a könyvben szereplő egyenletet. Két számot írt még csak le, amikor hirtelen megállt. Egy darabig meredt a táblára, majd olyasmi történt, amin az osztályban ülő huszonöt gyerek egyszerre csodálkozott el: átvette bal kezébe a krétát, és úgy folytatta az írást. A számok ugyanolyanra sikeredtek, mint azok, amiket jobb kézzel írt fel.

Az óra után Yutaka hallotta, amikor az egyik lány megkérdezi Akirát:

\- Suzuki-kun, te is balkezes vagy?

\- Az voltam, csak egyszer nagyon sokáig volt begipszelve a kezem, és kénytelen voltam megtanulni jobbkézzel is írni - vont vállat a szőke fiú. - Most engem is cikizni fogtok ezért? - kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel, mire osztálytársaik zavartan szabadkozni kezdtek, de Akira végig sem hallgatta őket, csak kisétált a teremből.

Yutaka végül mégsem lógta el a többi órát, ugyan azzal a határozott szándékkal indult el az udvarra, még a táskáját is magával vitte, ám Akira útját állta.

\- Figyelj, nem tudod kölcsönadni a nyelvtan házit? - kérdezte a fiú. - A tanár kinyír, ha megtudja, hogy megint elfelejtettem…

Yutaka szó nélkül halászta elő a füzetet a táskájából, és kissé remegő kézzel nyújtotta át Akirának.

\- Figyelj, ami reggel történt… - kezdte volna a szőke fiú, de ekkor gúnyos kacaj ütötte meg a fülüket.

\- Odanézzetek, srácok, Kétbalkéz már megint a mi Suzuki-kununknál próbálkozik! A mocskos buzi!

Akira a csúfolódó fiú felé fordult. Lendült a keze, és egy jólirányzott jobb horoggal olyan erősen vágta orrba a srácot, hogy az a földre esett.

\- Mi a faszt művelsz, Suzuki? - üvöltötte a fiú, vérző orrát szorongatva, miközben osztálytársaik - mert igen, az egész osztály ott állt körülöttük -, döbbenten szemlélték a jelenetet.

\- Én a helyedben befognám, Amano - vetette oda a szőke. - Ne feledd, balkézzel is be tudom verni a képed! - Azzal Yutakához fordult. - Szóval, hol is tartottam? Ja, igen. Arról volt szó, ami reggel történt. Csak azt akartam mondani, hogy én nem bánom. Sőt, örülök neki.

\- Minek? - pislogott Yutaka. Nem értette, mi folyik körülötte, és hogy miről beszél Akira.

A szőke fiú csábos kis mosolyra húzta ajkait, közelebb lépett hozzá, és arcához hajolt.

\- Ennek - suttogta ajkainak, majd megszűntette a távolságot kettejük között, és finoman megcsókolta Yutakát, miközben a diákok egy emberként nyögtek fel a döbbenettől körülöttük.

Soha többé senki nem csúfolta Kétbalkéznek Yutakát.


End file.
